


Drarry: I kissed A Boy

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comfort, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: I'd tell you but that's no fun - come in and see for yourself ;)





	Drarry: I kissed A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Watched a DRARRY youtube video with the song "I kissed a boy" and thought, well why not. There's my inspiration. I do hope you like it.

"How much longer do we have to keep hiding like this, Draco?" Harry whispered locked in a closet with Malfoy while hiding from their friends. Being pressed against the other's body, he could feel the heat. Harry thought someone was casting a spell on the closet. That was until he realized it wasn't a spell but it was the body heat the two of them were sharing. They had forgotten about those looking for them outside, well Hermione and Pansy that was. Unable to say a word Harry looked up realizing that Draco was blushing...his face as red as it could be. 'Must be from the heat, its a small room'. Though Harry knew the truth as why but couldn't comprehend it in his mind. The tension was building up between the two of them. They could hear their own heartbeats if not each others at the same time. The closet was a small broom closet so there wasn't much they could or let alone move.

Harry was about to move to get them both out of there except Draco had made a choice to move first. "Oh bloody hell" Draco whispered. Taking both sides of Harry's face within his hands, he pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry appeared surprised at the soft yet fierce contact of their lips in such a short moment. Everything about their past. Why they hated each other, their futures, wars, drama, friends...it all melted away in an instant. After a moment Draco pulled away to see the reaction of the gryffindor. The only one he hated in more ways than one after all these years of refusing his friendship. Without a word Harry pulled Draco by his slytherin tie and back to him deepening the kiss. What the two didn't know was that they were not alone. Hermione and Pansy were on the outside making sure they weren't disturbed. Of course they knew about the boy's attraction for each other and decided it was time to put an end to it. Well beginning. The two girls high five'd each other smiling at no one in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I have to go to work.


End file.
